Winter and Spring
by Fazea
Summary: "Kalau aku adalah musim dingin, kau jadi apa?"  For Eyeshield 21 Award September: Season  Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Eyeshield 21© Yusuke Murata & Inagaki Riichiro

Winter and Spring© Me  
For Eyeshield 21 Award September: Season

**WARNING**: Gaje, abal, norak, sok romance, maksain humor, bahasa gaul nyelip, tema dimasuk-masukin, typo nggak jamin, paragraf berantakan, super OOC, dan segalanya yang nista.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

* * *

.

.

_Kalau aku jadi bunga, kau jadi apa?_

_Aku jadi lebahnya._

_Kalau aku jadi laut, kau jadi apa?_

_Aku jadi pasirnya._

_Kalau aku jadi gula, kau jadi apa?_

_Aku jadi semutnya._

_Lalu, kalau aku jadi musim dingin, kau jadi apa?_

.

.

Pertanyaan romantis yang menyita rasa gombal, bukan? Dan itu umumnya ditanya-jawabkan saat sepasang joli sedang berduaan, saat dunia merasa milik berdua saja. Membanding-bandingkan hal-hal yang ditakdirkan hukum alam selalu bersama, tak bisa hidup tanpanya, sumber kehidupan, dan sebagainya. Tapi, tidakkah mengherankan bila pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang marganya semacam itu diucapkan langsung, sendiri, oleh bibir dingin milik seorang Shin Seijurou?

"Jawab aku, kalau aku adalah musim dingin. Kau akan jadi apa?"

"Hah?" gadis yang berhadapan langsung oleh orang yang mengatakan itu tak lain tak bukan Shin Seijurou hanya bisa tercengang mencerna pertanyaan yang membuatnya syok. Lebih syok daripada Takami dan Otawara _lipsync_ keong racun.

.

.

_Two Days Before_

"...Uwaaah," Wakana mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit kelabu yang menjatuhkan kristal es putih. "Salju turun lagi..!"

"Haha, ternyata bukan hanya dikomik saja perempuan suka heboh sendiri kalau lihat salju, ya," ujar Sakuraba yang duduk di _bench _tepat di samping sang manajer. "Dan tidak hanya dikomik saja kesadisan seorang pelatih terhadap tim-nya yang tetap harus berlatih meski sudah libur musim dingin..."

"Haha…," Wakana tertawa kecil melihat kejenuhan _receiver_ jangkung satu ini.

"Kau suka salju, ya?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Hmm, iya. Aku suka sekali salju, dan musim dingin. Meski tanganku membeku, hati rasanya hangat kalau ada di musim ini," jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Besok tempat ini pasti ada banyak tumpukan salju," kata Shin, nimbrung pembicaraan. Sayangnya nggak nyambung total.

"Aaah, iya pasti disuruh membersihkannya sama pelatih," desah Sakuraba. Uap-uap nafasnya ditampakan oleh hawa beku musim dingin.

"Bukankah itu baik? Dengan bergerak lebih banyak rasa dingin akan berkurang," ujar Shin, ngotot.

"Tapi di musim dingin seperti ini biasanya orang malas bergerak dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berkulat di _kotatsu_," balas Sakuraba. Tak lama kemudian sang pelatih Shogun memanggilnya. Ia pun segera ke tempatnya. Meninggalkan Shin dan Wakana hanya berdua di pinggir lapangan.

Terjadi keheningan sejenak.

"…Kau suka salju?" tanya Shin, memecah kesepian. Sayang, nyambungnya telat.

"He-eh," Wakana mengangguk, "Mereka lucu, ya?"

_'LUCU?'_ Shin mengerutkan dahinya penuh rasa heran. Apa lucunya benda-benda putih yang dijilat sedikit juga mencair ini?

"Ah, kau pasti berpikir aneh ya, Shin?" gumam Wakana, "Hal yang membuatku berpikir mereka lucu, soalnya mereka putih, dingin, dan mengagumkan. Kalau turun bersama-sama dan menumpuk. Mereka bisa dibuat menjadi orang salju!"

"Begitu menurutmu?" kata Shin, "Menurutku mereka berawal dari uap air yang berkumpul di atmosfer Bumi, kumpulan uap air mendingin sampai pada titik kondensasi, kemudian menggumpal membentuk awan. Pada saat awal pembentukan awan, massanya jauh lebih kecil daripada massa udara sehingga awan tersebut mengapung di udara – persis seperti kayu balok yang mengapung di atas permukaan air. Namun, setelah kumpulan uap terus bertambah dan bergabung ke dalam awan tersebut, massanya juga bertambah, sehingga pada suatu ketika udara tidak sanggup lagi menahannya. Awan tersebut pecah dan partikel air pun jatuh ke Bumi…"

Ya, kita tinggalkan saja Shin dengan teori salju versi geografinya. Wakana menatapnya kagum, keagungan otak Shin yang tidak hanya jenius di lapangan, di bidang pelajaran ia juga tak kalah ketinggalan—terkecuali di bidang elektronik.

"Hehe, begitu ya..." Wakana kembali tertawa kecil, "Menurutmu, kalau salju mencair ia akan jadi apa?"

_'Anak ini mempermainkanku, ya?'_ batin Shin."Sudah pasti jadi air, kan?"

"Salah!"

Shin tercengang.

"Jadi musim semi!" Wakana tertawa lembut.

Shin menatapnya lekat-lekat kembali penuh rasa heran. Ia hanya mengangguk apa adanya. Pemikiran yang jauh berbeda dua otak antara keduanya berhasil dimaklumi sang _Line Backer_.

* * *

A/N: Cuma mau ngasih tau kalo scene 'saljumencairjadiapa' itu saya nyolong dari manga Fruits Basket© Natsuki Takaya. Itu lhoo…yang bagian Hatori ama Kana . (yang ujungnya bikin aku nangis..Kasian Hatori..TT^TT)

Mind to review? Sebelum baca chapter berikutnya? XD *ditendang* For next Chapter~-}


	2. Chapter 2

Eyeshield 21© Yusuke Murata & Inagaki Riichiro

Winter and Spring© Me  
For Eyeshield 21 Award September: Season

**WARNING**: Gaje, abal, norak, sok romance, maksain humor, bahasa gaul nyelip, tema dimasuk-masukin, typo nggak jamin, paragraf berantakan, super OOC, dan segalanya yang nista.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

* * *

.

.

_Kalau salju mencair, jadi apa?_

_Tentu saja air._

_Salah! Jadi musim semi!_

_._

_._

Percakapan yang terjadi kemarin terus mendengung di telinga Shin. Sulit dilupakan—bukan karena kejeniusan otaknya dikalahkan oleh pernyataan _nonscience_ Wakana, tapi karena pertama kalinya sebuah pertanyaan membangunkan musim semi di hatinya yang dingin dihembus salju abadi.

"Shin!" Ootawara memanggilnya di ujung lorong.

"Ada apa?" sahutnya dengan dingin.

"Hiii, kau dingin sekali sih! Seperti musim dingin, saja!" Ootawara memukul punggungnya dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada—namun tidak masalah karena _bench-press_ mereka nyaris serupa. "Senyum sedikit, dong!" Ootawara menarik dua sisi pipi Shin yang dingin secara brutal sehingga terbentuklah tampang yang mengerikan.

"Ootawara!" Takami menepis tangan kanan besar Ootawara yang sedang asyik 'memijit' pipi Shin. Semata-mata untuk melindungi nyawanya. "Shin, kamu dipanggil pelatih, tuh." Kata sang _Quarterback_ berkacamata itu pada Shin.

Shin hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya, lalu pergi dari hadapan dua orang sahabat baik itu. "Baik."

_'Tadi Ootawara bilang "seperti musim dingin" ya?,'_ batin Shin. Seraya menggosok pipinya yang melar.

.

.

_"Jogging_ mulai subuh?"

"Memang terdengar nekad, tapi mulai besok kuminta kau pergi _jogging _mulai subuh setiap hari," pelatih Shogun menjelaskan.

"Bukankah itu―"

"Menyakiti darah memang―" pelatih memotong perkataan Shin, "―tapi itu efektif untuk kekebalan dan meng-'adatapsi' kedua kakimu terhadap hawa dingin," pelatih kembali menjelaskan. Memang ada benarnya kalau kekebalan-dan-meng-'adatapsi'-blablabla nya sama dengan bunuh diri.

"….." Shin diam seribu bahasa. Meski begitu dalam batin ia berkata, _'Tak bisakah pelatih memilih musim yang tepat?'_

"Kau sanggup?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja."

Selesai pembicaraan, Shin pergi keluar dari ruang guru.

**_KREK_**

"Wuah!" teriak seseorang dari balik pintu. Ternyata Wakana, "Eh, Shin. Sedang apa diruang guru?" tanyanya.

"Dipanggil pelatih," jawabnya singkat. "Kau sendiri?"

"Ah, aku mau ke ruang guru, menyumpulkan tugas. Shin dipanggil kenapa?"

"Dipanggil pelatih, katanya besok pagi-pagi buta aku akan _jogging_."

**_BRUK_**

Buku-buku yang sedang dijinjing Wakana berjatuhan ke lantai, saking kagetnya.

"Yang benar? Itu 'kan berlebihan! Pagi-pagi 'kan pasti dingin sekali…!" protes Wakana sambil mengumpulkan bukunya yang berserakan dibantu Shin.

"Akan kulakukan apapun untuk menang...," ujar Shin. Kini giliran Wakana yang memandanginya heran.

"Shin benar-benar seperti musim dingin…," kata Wakana pelan.

"Apa?"

"Aah! Tidak! Tidak apa-apa, kok!" jawab Wakana penuh kepanikan seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kau bilang, _"Shin benar-benar seperti musim dingin"_, 'kan?"

"Euh―iya…"

Shin memalingkan wajahnya, terdiam. Wakana meneguk ludah. Kalau dipandangi dengan tajam, ada seberkas rona merah sebesar _amoeba_ di pipi Shin. Wakana mengangkat alis kanannya, heran.

"…AAAH! Ti-tidak kok, Shin! Walaupun aku bilang _"Shin seperti musim dingin"_ aku nggak berpikir Shin LUCU kok!" tepis Wakana panik dengan wajah memerah.

Hening.

_'Ka-Kalau tidak salah…kemarin aku juga pernah bilang aku suka musim dingin 'kan..?' _Wajah gadis berkuncir kuda ini kembali merah padam. "A-Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya, Shin!" Wakana berlari meninggalkan Shin karena rasa malunya yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Shin memandanginya sambil kembali terdiam. "Bukannya tadi dia bilang mau ke ruang guru…?"

_'Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku berpikir kau mirip musim dingin, karena… kau selalu berjuang gigih kapan pun sampai tujuanmu tercapai. Seperti musim dingin, selama apapun, sedingin apapun, sebeku apapun musim dingin, musim semi pasti datang sebagai hasil,'_ batin Wakana sambil berlari di koridor.

* * *

A/N: Beuh, Shinnya talkactive DX Lagi-lagi saya nyolong kata-kata dari manga Fruits Basket.. yang sedingin apapun, selama apapun, blablabla itu..XD

Mind to Review sebelum baca chapter selanjutnya? *dibakar rame-rame*  
For next chapter -}


	3. Chapter 3

Eyeshield 21© Yusuke Murata & Inagaki Riichiro

Winter and Spring© Me  
For Eyeshield 21 Award September: Season

**WARNING**: Gaje, abal, norak, sok romance, maksain humor, bahasa gaul nyelip, tema dimasuk-masukin, typo nggak jamin, paragraf berantakan, super OOC, dan segalanya yang nista.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

* * *

.

.

_Kau seperti musim dingin. Selama apapun, sedingin apapun, sebeku apapun._

_Musim semi pasti datang sebagai hasil jerih payah._

_Pasti._

_._

_._

Jam menunjukan pukul 4 pagi. Hawa dingin menusuk tulang berhembus setiap saat. Salju turun lebat pagi itu. Meski sudah melapisi tubuhmu dengan jaket setebal apapun, meski sudah merasa sedikit hangat. Dingin masih terasa kental. Darah-darahmu akan membeku dengan cepat, wajahmu akan memerah, tanganmu akan membiru karena beku, nafasmu tak hangat lagi. Itulah keadaan orang yang sedang berlari dengan giat di pinggir sungai yang setengahnya sudah mengeras.

"Hosh… Hosh…" nafas Shin terengah-engah. Seperti yang telah dikatakan raja psikolog kita, Hiruma Youichi,

"Tidak ada orang yang tidak terkalahkan didunia ini."

Kalau di dunia ini tidak ada seorang pun manusia yang bisa mengalahkan orang yang paling kuat di dunia, maka orang itu pasti akan kalah oleh alam.

"Suhu ini… gila," gumam Shin dengan bibir yang sudah biru total. "Padahal sudah bulan Maret…"

Kaki-kakinya yang sudah dioleskan minyak hangat, dibalut_ tape_ tebal-tebal, dialasi oleh kaus kaki yang tebal jua, ditambah sepatu _training_ sebagai alas kaki. Tapi tetap saja kaki emas yang menembus batas kecepatan manusia itu membeku.

Tak lama kemudian, Shin menghentikan langkahnya. Bukan. Bukan karena ia tak tahan dengan sensasi dingin musim dingin yang ekstrim, tapi karena ia melihat―

"Shin! Kamu baik-baik saja?"

―Wakana.

"Untuk apa kamu kesini, manajer?"

"Eh? Aku kebetulan lewat sini," jawab Wakana, berdusta. _'Aku khawatir…makanya aku datang.'_

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Pasti dingin, ya?" gadis yang wajahnya sudah agak membiru ini membuka _thermos_ yang dibawanya, "Ini susu panas, kalau kau mau?"

Tadinya Shin hanya diam, tapi pada akhirnya ia terima dan meminumnya.

"Minum saja. Biar aku urus kakimu," Wakana membuka kotak P3K yang dibawanya lalu mengurus kaki Shin.

Seraya meneguk minuman hangat yang mengalirkan kembali darahnya itu, Shin membatin, _'Kebetulan lewat, tapi penuh persiapan begini.'_

"Musim semi," kata Shin.

"Apa?" tanya Wakana.

"Meski kau bilang suka musim dingin, kau mirip musim semi," lanjut Shin.

Wakana bengong. "Ahaha," ia pun kembali mengurus kaki Shin yang membiru.

Terjadi keheningan yang panjang disaat Wakana yang sedang menggulung _tape_ di betis Shin dan Shin sendiri yang sibuk meneguk susu hangat pemberian Wakana.

"Nah, selesai!"

"Terima kasih, manajer," kata Shin seraya menyerahkan _thermos_ kembali.

"Sudah tugasku, Shin," sahutnya dengan senyum. Shin balas lagi dengan senyum—tunggu dulu. Apa?

_'S-Shin tersenyum!' _ jerit Wakana dalam batin lalu melihat Shin yang juga sedang memandangi langit. Senyum yang hangat, seperti melelehkan musim dingin. Pernahkah kau berpikir kehangatan tercipta dari sesuatu yang dingin?

"Wakana."

"Apa lagi?"

"Jawab aku. Kalau aku adalah musim dingin, kau akan jadi apa?"

"Hah?" Wakana syok.

_'Ka―kalau aku jawab yang bagus, sama saja pernyataan SUKA 'kan?'_ Wakana berdebat dengan kewajiban untuk menjawab dan rasa malu yang ingin meruntuhkan kewajibannya untuk menjawab itu.

"A―ahahaha…" Wakana malah tertawa garing, bingung.

"Jawab aku, manajer," kata Shin lagi. Benar-benar pemaksaan.

* * *

_Lalu, kalau aku jadi musim dingin, kau jadi apa?_

_

* * *

_

"Tadi, Shin bilang 'kan kalau aku mirip musim semi…" gumam Wakana.

* * *

_Aku akan jadi musim semi!_

_

* * *

_

"…Ya! Aku jadi musim semi!" kata Wakana lagi, mantap dengan jawabannya.

Pria berotot itu tersenyum lagi.

**_SRUK_**

"WAAH!" Sesuatu yang gelap menimpa gadis mungil itu.

"Pakai saja. Wajahmu membiru," kata Shin, menjawab apa yang ada di pikiran Wakana, tanpa perempuan mungil itu bertanya terlebih dulu. Rupanya ia membungkus Wakana dengan jaket yang tadi ia pakai, lalu kakinya yang hidup kembali pergi melangkah melanjutkan _jogging._

"Lalu... Shin bagaimana? Jaketnya.."

"Tidak apa-apa…," kata Shin sambil berlari. "…Lihatlah," lanjutnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke langit.

Wakana menengok ke langit. Warnanya tak lagi hitam kelabu, warnanya biru cerah. Matahari pagi mencairkan salju yang menumpuk sedikit demi sedikit. Udara beku berubah menjadi hangat. Sang musim semi tersenyum.

"Musim semi… sudah datang!"

.

.

_Kenapa?_

_Ya, karena kalau salju mencair akan jadi musim semi! Selama apapun, sedingin apapun, sebeku apapun, musim semi pasti datang!_

_._

_._

~Fin~

.

.

Dengan gantungnya *duaak*

* * *

A/N: Bingung? Sama *plak* Endingnya super gantung TT^TT Gomenasai kalau jelek…

Pada akhirnya saya kembali ke ShinWaka XDD Oh iya, tolong vote poll-ku…juga review? *puppy eyes*


End file.
